regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal One Episode 11
Recap Session 11 (The one where Neal learns to hate Warlocks and magical Darkness) Characters: Hera the Heretic - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Vorr'akhyn The Beheader - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Zaylor the Baylor - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Chiv'Hanna - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and summons Pact Weapons. Vorr'akhyn hands Zaylor a potion, and tells him "You have been chosen - summon the master!". Chiv'Hanna and Hera create minor illusions. Zaylor drinks the potion, and Vorr'akhyn starts chanting. The rest of the party finishes the chant, and the Hobgoblin Master speaks through Zaylor, urging his minions to destroy the usurper Goblin King. The party pledges their devotion to their master, and they proceed through the dungeon. The party gathers by the north door and Chiv'Hanna casts Darkness on Vorr'akhyn. They move through the door as a group, and head west through the next door. Finding nothing, they head north through the next door. They gather together and move north again. Hera investigates the wall to the north, and finds nothing. The party moves through the only door to the east. They find 16 Kobolds. The darkness prevents the Kobolds from seeing the party, the Polearm Master reaction attacks slow them from reaching the party, the temporary hit points from Dark One's Blessing keep the party healthy, and Eldritch Blasts from the Warlocks in the back pick off numerous Kobolds. The party blows through all the Kobolds with minimal damage and Chiv'Hanna is sad that all the Kobolds are slain, as she was raised by Kobolds. The party gathers by the north door and moves through. They find a group of Hobgoblins and multiple sequenced traps. The party stays within their darkness, and advances along the left side of the room while picking off Hobgoblins on the right side of the room with Eldritch Blasts. The party gets clipped by several traps while moving, but successfully navigates the room and exits to the north. They find a Rust Monster and 2 Goblins, and make short work of them. The party navigates through a maze, while urging Chiv'Hanna to maintain her concentration and overcome her fear. They exit to the north of the maze, finding a door leading to the west. The party exits to see a long hallway leading north and south, with a side exit to the west and southwest. They gather at the south door and move through, finding 4 Spectres and 3 Giant Spiders. One of the Giant Spiders dies almost immediately, and a second Giant Spider almost webs a Spectre. The party rips through the rest of the monsters in the room and moves to the door leading out of the room to the west, burning spider webs on their way. They find a small hallway with another door leading west. Hera casts Bless on three party members, as the party sets itself up in front of the door. Chiv'Hanna sings a song to give the group Bardic Inspiration (which doesn't actually happen, as Chiv'Hanna is not actually a Bard. Hera and Zaylor prepare a Fireball that goes off when the door is opened, as Vorr'akhyn pulls the door towards him revealing a Mind Flayer and 6 Myconid Adults. The preparation of the fireball ends the Bless. The Fireballs deal massive damage and kill all the Myconids instantly, as well as severely wounding the Mind Flayer. The Mind Flayer uses a Mind Blast on Zaylor and Hera, stunning them and dealing damage. Vorr'akhyn moves into the room and wrecks the Mind Flayer. The party moves into the room after Zaylor and Hera recover from their stun, and then the party heals up. The party moves north through the door. They find a hallway leading north and a second one leading northeast. They take the northeast passage, and move through the door they find to the north. They see three bridges leading across a chasm filled with lava, guarded by 2 Minotaurs and a group of 8 Goblins. The party Eldritch Blasts the Goblins from the Darkness, as the Minotaurs run away to the north. A Minotaur returns after the Goblins go down, only to get pelted by Eldritch Blasts and run away again. Chiv'Hanna takes a rope from Vorr'ahkyn and ties it around her waist as she softly sings to the party. Hera drags a Goblin body towards the middle bridge and starts moving forward. Zaylor tests the ground ahead of him with a quarterstaff while Vorr'ahkyn grabs the Goblin body and throws it forward. The party keeps moving forward 5 feet at a time, testing the bridge looking for traps. The Minotaur continues to peek it's head through the door and shut it again. Vorr'ahkyn and Zaylor run and jump over several squares of the bridge, just as the Minotaurs reenter the room. The party drops the first Minotaur, while the second one tries to grapple Vorr'ahkyn unsuccessfully and runs through the door. Vorr'ahkyn and Hera through the door and sees a hallway with an exit to the north and west, and Hera kills the Minotaur. The party moves forward to the north door and goes through, finding 4 Minotaurs and a room with spikes along all of the walls. The Minotaurs charge at the party, trying to knock them into the wall, but miss several attacks. The party knocks one of the Minotaurs back into the spikes with an Eldritch Blast and kill one of the others. The party destroys the Minotaurs before they can deal any damage, and move out of the room to the southeast exit. They find a door leading south and a hallway to the east, and move east. They find a small alcove with a double door leading north, which is brass and is locked. Zaylor knocks on the door, getting no response. The party moves to the east down the hallway, finding two separate doors leading south and a door leading east. They choose the second door to the south, and find a large pool of murky water with some pedestals sticking out of it. The party immediately turns around and heads to the east. Zaylor steps into the room and is instantly teleported away. The rest of the party follows, finding themselves in a hallway with a door to the west, south, and a hallway to the east leading around the corner. The party moves down the hallway and finds a brass double door leading south, with a hallway to a second brass double door also leading south. Chiv'Hanna recasts Darkness. The party goes through the east door, and finds a Young Brass Dragon. Vorr'ahkyn moves to engage the Dragon, with Hera firing Eldritch Blasts and Zaylor and Chiv'Hanna moving to surround the Dragon. The Brass Dragon unleashes it's Fire Breath on Vorra'ahkyn and Chiv'Hanna, damaging them both and breaking Chiv'Hanna's concentration on Darkness. Zaylor casts Hex on the Dragon and then knocks it prone. Hera casts Vampiric Touch to drain the Dragon and then Vorra'ahkyn lands two mighty blows, killing it. The party heals up and moves south through the door. The party sees a statue and it speaks, saying "Two by Two, Hands of Blue. What am I?". Chiv'Hanna asks "What is this statue?", to which the statue replies "Wrong!!", and the other door opens, revealing a Young White Dragon. Vorra'ahkyn charges the Dragon while the rest of the party fire Eldritch Blasts at it. The Dragon breathes it's Cold Breath on Vorra'ahkyn and brings him down. The party blasts back the Dragon with Eldritch Blasts, but Vorra'ahkyn bleeds out. Zaylor finishes off the Dragon, and the party move back north through the door. The move through the hallway and Zaylor takes the door to the west, finding a Mind Flayer. The Mind Flayer grapples Zaylor, but Hera pushes the Mind Flayer back with an Eldritch Blast and breaks the grapple. The Mind Flayer uses a Mind Blast and stuns Hera. The party finishes off the Mind Flayer, and heals up. They move through the door to the northeast, finding a small winding hallway. The party finds a door at the end and moves through to the west, finding 2 Intellect Devourers and 3 Harpies. One of the Harpies sings a song and charms Zaylor. An Intellect Devourer tries to steal Zaylor's body, but fails. Another Harpy charms Chiv'Hanna as Hera kills one of the Intellect Devourers. The Intellect Devourer steals Zaylor's body as the Harpies continue to hamper the rest of the party. Zaylor, controlled by the Intellect Devourer, starts to go after Hera. Chiv'Hanna and Zera split apart and both start running away in opposite directions. Zaylor blocks Hera's escape to the north as he and the Harpies bring Hera down. Chiv'Hanna pleads with the Harpies for her life, but the Harpies ignore her and beat her to death. Death Synopsis: Hera is decapited by Zaylor Vorr'akhyn is knocked unconscious by the Cold Breath of a White Dragon and bleeds out Zaylor has his body stolen by an Intellect Devourer Chiv'Hanna is beaten to death by Harpies Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * Magical darkness can break encounters * Polearm Master/Great Weapon Master combo is also broken * When you ready a spell, it counts as concentration * The spikes in the room north of the three bridge room deal 2d8 damage per square of knockback to creatures knocked into them * There is a brass double door in the north end of the dungeon that is locked * There are sets of brass double doors that have Dragons behind them * When a party member has two failed Death saves and you have a healers kit, it's a good idea to use it. * They think they know where the exit is, and can get there by finding a key or use a Knock spell. * The statue room is dangerous, as failing the riddle can force you to fight 2 Dragons at once. * Make sure you have a high AC Category:Fatal One Episodes